Another Undertale One-shot Collection Thing!
by DracoShield234
Summary: Papyrus is late for once, Doggo sees a squirrel, Muffet is forced to question spider cannibalism, and maybe other things. The concept isn't very original, but the stories definitely are!
1. Papyrus chapter

Knock knock knock

"BROTHER!!! I HAVE ARRIVED HOME!" Papyrus called out, making his way inside his home. Upstairs, Papyrus could see a dark purple glow coming from underneath the door upstairs. The door opened up ever so slightly, and Sans stuck his head out.

"hey bro. mornin'," Sans said.

"GOOD MORNING TO YOU AS WELL, BROTHER. SO, DID YOU DO ANY OF THE THINGS I ASKED YOU TO DO LAST NIGHT?" Papyrus asked. The two were silent for a moment. "YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU?!?"

"nope, sorry. i was a bit preoccupied trying to catch some z's," Sans replied, shrugging.

"I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THAT. BUT WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO CATCH Z'S?!? WOULDN'T E'S OR S'S BE MORE HELPFUL???" he answered. Those are the most common letters in english language, after all.

Sans didn't know how to answer Papyrus's question, and they stood in awkward silence. Sans made his way out of his room and downstairs. "well, i'm headin' to work," he finally responded.

"I'LL MEET UP WITH YOU AT GRILLBY'S, ALRIGHT?" Papyrus said.

"ok," Sans said back, before making his way... into the kitchen and under the sink.

Papyrus wanted to yell at Sans for answering his "ALRIGHT?" with "ok," but there were more pressing matters afoot. Papyrus pulled out the board-with-a-fancy-clip-on-it, and looked at the list of chores he had made for himself the night prior.

"FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS. CLEAN UP WHATEVER MESS SANS CREATED WHILE I WAS DOING WORK!" he said with his normal cheer. And so Papyrus set to work.

There wasn't much to clean, since he didn't have to do Sans' room. Pick up a bit, sweep, wash the clothes and dishes, then...

"GOOD GOLLY, I'VE FINISHED?!?" Papyrus questioned. "I GUESS SANS DOESN'T DO MUCH WHEN HE "SLEEPS" ALL NIGHT. A TRUE KING OF SLOTHS, THAT ONE."

So Papyrus bolted out the door and peered into the librarby. The clock inside read 11:57. He bolted again, this time to the door to Grillby's. After a few seconds of mental preparation, he made his way through the door.

Every bone in his body told him not to be here. The smell of grease and gross beverages stormed his sense of smell, and he hated it. He tiptoed across the floor to avoid contact with the floor, and he made his way over to Sans at the counter.

"SO, SANS, I CLEANED THE ENTIRETY OF OUR LIVING SPACE! HOW MUCH HAVE YOU DONE?" he asked, as accusingly as ever.

"i've been watching for any humans that walk into grillby's. so tons," Sans said, averting his eyes.

"ARGH, I THINK EVEN HUMANS WOULD BE REFINED ENOU-" Papyrus cut himself off. "SANS, DON'T."

"a skele-ton," Sans said with a chuckle. No one laughed.

"SANS, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!! WE'VE ALL HEARD THAT ONE!" Papyrus shouted. Then he sighed. "I'M GOING ON PATROL. YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME."

Papyrus was just about to walk out of the pub when Sans spoke up. "hey, pap!" he said, lightly jabbing the mouse monster next to him with his elbow. "you should check what you have to do tomorrow. you know, just so you can prepare for it," Sans suggested.

"WELL, ALRIGHTY THEN!" Papyrus said with his usual glee. He then proceeded to check the next piece of paper in the board-with-a-fancy-clip. "IT SAYS... THAT I HAVE A MEETING WITH UNDYNE THAT DAY, 12:00 SHARP!"

"you sure?" Sans asked.

"BUT OF COURSE!" Papyrus answered, only a bit annoyed. He took the paper out of the board-with-a-fancy-clip and held it up for Sans to see. Sans looked it over, then pointed to the top of the page where the date was written. Papyrus flipped it over, and dread overcame him as he looked. Overtop where Papyrus had written the date, red marker spelled out "TODAY". The room was dead silent.

The next thing Sans knew, Papyrus had leapt onto the table closest to the window, sending poker chips and cards everywhere. Papyrus made a flying leap through the window, knocking over the table and sending glass all over the floor. Papyrus rolled, then made a mad dash east of Snowdin to Waterfall.

"NO NO NO NO NO!!! I'VE NEVER EVER EVER BEEN LATE! I CANNOT BE LATE! UNDYNE AND THE ROYAL GUARD WILL LOSE ALL FAITH IN ME! I'LL BE UNPOPULAR!!!" he told himself.

Papyrus zoomed across the ground. He leapt elegantly over the water puzzles. He quickly crossed bridges. He bolted through the marsh. He turned himself around when he realized he could cross the disproportionately small gap. He leapt over the disproportionately small gap. He nearly fell, and the bird that carries you over the disproportionately small gap carried him over the disproportionately small gap. And then, Papyrus found himself in front of Undynes fish head shaped house.

"UNDYNE WILL THINK I'M A FAILURE, ASGORE WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ME, NO ONE WILL WANT TO LOOK AT ME..." he continued, just as he had ever since he left Snowdin. He summoned himself a present bone, and knocked on the door.

Knock knock knock

Papyrus' rambling didn't stop until the jaw-like doors began to open, revealing a very casually dressed fish lady with a confused and tired expression.

"Umm, Papyrus? What are doing here? And why is there a waterfall of sweat coming off your head?" she asked him, very confused.

Papyrus got down on both knees and begged. "I'M SO VERY SORRY UNDYNE! I TRIED SO VERY HARD NOT TO BE LATE! I GOT THE DATE MIXED ON THE BOARD-WITH-A-FANCY-CLIP YOU GAVE ME, AND I WASTED TIME CLEANING AND-" he cried, but Undyne stopped him when she bent down and put a hand on his head.

"Papyrus, bud, pal. Listen. One, it's perfectly fine for you to be, like, a minute late. Two... training isn't until tomorrow," she told him.

With the last statement, Papyrus' sniveling stopped dead, replaced by a derpy face and pure rage. Not to far away, he could hear his brothers signature laugh. Undyne already had her ears covered.

"SAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNSS!!!!!"

 **Oh look, something that isn't Scolipede Guild again. Sorry, but getting chapter 4 of that story done has proved... difficult. So I posted this so there would at least be SOMETHING to prove I'm not dead.** **But enough about me, this is an undertale story! Well, actually, it was an audition I used to prove I was able to RP as Papyrus.** **https/m./topic/185489/142952198/33/Cannon-Claim** **Yeah, on that group. Anyway, I didn't it and the others to go to waste, so there you go. Feel free to favorite and follow, 'cause it makes me feel good, which also makes you feel good, so everyone wins!**


	2. Doggo chapter

"WHAT! No it's not," Doggo said angerly.

Greater dog, who was sitting across from him, responded by violently shaking his head up and down, slobber flying everywhere. Doggo flinched a fleck of spit hit his cheek, and wiped it away with two fingers.

"Sorry hun, but he's not lieing," Dogressa said.

"Four aces, clear as day," Dogamy finished.

Suddenly, Doggo rose from his chair, which fell back with a crash. "You know I can't see "clear as day", Dogamy!" Doggo snapped. Dogamy and Dogressa were taken aback by the responce, and each held each other closer. Greater dog didn't even react to the hostility, and merrily picked up the dog treats off the table as Doggo eyed enviosly.

"Whatever. I'm going outside for some dog treats," he said flatly. He rose from his chair and stormed out of the pub, leaving everyone in silence.

Once outside, Doggo muttered a few curse words under his breath, and pulled out his treats and a match-box from his leopard-print pants. It was late out in snowdin, so there was hardly any motion at all, just a few branches swaying in the breeze. The canine struck the match against the fabric of his pants. Then again. And again.

"Damn... match... WON'T LIGHT!" he barked, and bit down on the treat in frustration. It tasted... sweet?

These things don't actually taste all that bad... he pondered. Maybe I- MOVEMENT.

Doggo's train of thought was completely derailed by some form of new movement from the trees. He instictively dropped the treat and matches, drawing his swords from their sheaths and weilding them his signature style.

"I saw something move. I know I did," he assured himself. He took a few cautious steps toward the underbrush. "I warn you! I can see thing that can move!"

His shout frightened whatever was hiding, and it took of with a squeek, bushy tail behind it. Doggo recognized the creature instantly.

"SQUIRREL!!!" he screamed.

Abandoning his swords, he took off after it on all fours, kicking up a flurry of snow.

"Squirrel?" said doggressa, head perking up. All the dogs looked to each other for a moment, then bounded out the door with a synphony of barks and growls, abondoning their weapons and armour on the floor.

The people of Snowdin weren't getting any sleep tonight. That was certain.


	3. Muffet chapter

It was a nice day, by hotland standards. The boiling lava kept the area at a temperature a bit higher then what most monsters would find pleasant, but to hotland monsters, it was rather cold. Nothing hot pastries and cider couldn't fix! Muffet made her way down to her shop, two arms pushing a cart of freshly made foodstuff, the other four waving and warming greeting the monsters she passed. It was no time at all before she reached her 8-legged table, soft checked cloth overtop. The spider lady removed a tray of donuts from the cart, along with three cresants, a jug of cider, and a folded piece of paper, reading "SALE! 1 Spider Donut (100% real spiders!) only 3333G". With all her arms she placed the items on the table, and waited. Like catching flies, she thought. All you need is patience.

So Muffet waited. And waited. At one point, a vulkin walked past her parlor. She offered it a friendly smile and gestured to the donuts, but it ran away... screaming. Oh well, she thought. It'll come around eventually. And if it doesn't, it might make a nice lava cookie. She chuckled at the thought. Not that she would ever do it, but she could daydream.

A while later, Muffet started to grow bored. She poked a donut. A spider leg that was sticking out of it quivered, but the donut had begun to harden and stale, sitting in the heat. With another hand, she started throwing boomerangs, just to entertain herself. More time passed, and she thought of packing up. Then she heard footsteps.

Muffet immediately perked up, adjusted the sign, put the boomera- cresant back, and put on a smile. The monster was a pyrope, hopping along and burning brightly. He stopped and turned to the spiders assortment of pastries. He frowned.

"Wait, are these MADE OF spiders?" he asked.

"Only the finest for such a fine customer!" Muffet cooed. "All proceed go to re-"

"But aren't you a spider? Why would you turn other spiders into FOOD!?" he asked, concerned.

"Why, what else would I make them out if, silly?" she responded, unphased.

"Like, dough? Batter? Ah... normal, non-cannibal stuff?" the pyrope stated.

"Well, if you don't want food made from spiders, I think YOU would make a simply scrumptious cake," she said with a small giggle. Her grin then grew much bigger as her eyes narrowed on the fire monster. "What do you say?" she said menacingly.

The pyrope, in response, backed away slowly, before making a mad dash back the way he came.

Muffet was a bit surprised by the reaction, and stared at the pyrope as he fled. Once he was gone, she went back to leaning of the table.

" I don't get why I never sell anything..." she pouted.

 **Well, this is the last chapter. Well, probably. It's the last chapter I already had done, so the chances of me continuing are slim to none, especially since this story has no favorites, follows, or reviews at the time of this update. Besides, I have Scolipede guild to work on...** **Well, if you've read this far, thank you. Well, buh-bye!**


End file.
